


Jalousie

by LaFrenchQ



Series: Raphaël [1]
Category: France Inter RPF, Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: A lot of kissing, Angst, Biarritz, Fluff and Smut, France Inter, Humor, M/M, Operas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFrenchQ/pseuds/LaFrenchQ
Summary: Martin a du mal à accepter que Yann soit dans les bras d’un autre.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris d’écrire une suite pareille.  
> I'm so so sorry. 
> 
> Je ne sais pas où je vais mais j'y vais !
> 
> Je n'ai pas de beta donc désolée pour les fautes s'il y en a. (je suis désespérément à la recherche d'une beta!)
> 
> TOUT CECI N'EST QUE FICTION, BIEN EVIDEMMENT.

Martin les avait vus.  
Ensemble. Attablés au Farniente, souriant, rigolant, heureux. Ridiculement proches.  
Comment Yann pouvait être avec ce type ??  
Qu’est-ce qu’il trouvait à cet intellectuel pédant et dégarni à la voix nasillarde qui débitait des clichés au kilomètre ?  
_C’est toi qui a lâché Yann, Martin. Tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même._  
Martin se dit qu’il devait faire quelque chose. 

***

**Deux mois plus tôt.**

Martin avait un noeud au ventre. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Yann. Et pourtant, il fallait qu’il lui dise. Ça serait mieux. Pour tous les deux.  
Mais où, quand, comment lui dire ? Chez lui ? Dans un bar ? Au boulot ? Il n’y avait pas de solution idéale. Le mieux serait le plus vite possible avant qu’il ne parte en Russie. 

Yann voyait bien que Martin l’évitait.  
Il se tramait quelque chose mais Yann refusait d’y penser plus avant.  
Martin sortait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Yann sortait de temps en temps avec lui mais il n’aurait pas été contre une soirée seuls tous les deux.  
Il aurait préféré l’avoir pour lui seul.  
Ce n’était apparemment pas du goût de Martin. 

Martin décida de l’emmener dans un petit bar qu’il avait découvert dans le Marais : cosy, lumière tamisée, propice aux confidences et au brisage de cœur.  
Martin se fit l’effet d’un salaud. 

\- C’est bizarre...  
Martin regarda Yann qui observait la façade du bar.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ce bar, ce n’est pas ton genre… Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Martin ?  
Martin eut soudain du mal à avaler.  
\- On rentre ?

Ils s'assirent dans un coin de la salle, Yann sur la banquette et Martin sur un pouf.  
Yann observait la décoration des lieux :  
\- C’est pas mal ici.  
\- Oui.  
Son regard s’arrêta sur le jeune homme en face de lui.  
\- Crache ta Valda, Martin.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Ma parole, tu connais pas cette expression? Je me sens vieux tout d’un coup…  
Martin sourit et saisit la main de Yann dans la sienne.  
Instinct ? Sixième sens ? Yann comprit que Martin avait effectivement quelque chose à lui dire et il avait la nette impression que ça n’allait pas lui faire plaisir.  
\- Bonjour ! qu’est-ce que je vous sers ?  
Le serveur était tout sourire, surtout en regardant Martin.  
_Il l’avait reconnu sans doute._  
\- Un mojito, s’il vous plaît - Yann avait envie de boire avant que la claque ne lui tombe sur la gueule.  
\- La même chose, merci. 

\- Yann…  
\- Oui... ?  
Martin ne le regardait pas en face. Il semblait chercher ses mots. Yann le laissa macérer dans son jus. 

Lorsque leurs verres furent posés sur la table (non sans que le serveur glisse un sourire complice à Martin - _barre-toi connard !_ ) Yann se jeta sur le sien.  
Il en but une partie d’un seul coup et l’alcool lui monta à la tête.  
En fond sonore passait « Oh! » de Daze. Il aimait bien cette chanson. Dommage que ça tombe sur celle-là.  
Martin ne touchait pas à son verre.  
_Par où commencer ?_  
\- Dis ce que tu as à dire Martin. Je suis pas con, tu sais, même si j’ai l’air comme ça.  
\- Arrête.  
Martin prit une inspiration.  
\- Okay. - il accrocha ses mains au bord de la table, - je voudrais qu’on fasse un break. 

_Un break ??_  
_UN BREAK ??_  
\- Un break ? - Yann aurait ri si la situation n’était pas si pitoyable - Attends, un break c’est une pause. tu veux faire une pause c’est ça ? C’est quoi le problème ?  
Sa voix devenait hystérique et il n’aimait pas ça du tout.  
Martin ne le regardait pas (n’osait pas ?).  
Yann claqua de la main sur la table et fit trembler les verres.  
\- Putain ! Regarde-moi Martin !  
Martin tourna la tête vers lui et Yann vit son visage fermé, impénétrable.  
Ce n’était pas possible d’être comme ça, sans réaction.  
\- J’ai rencontré...Y a une fille qui......  
La voilà, la claque.  
Yann fixait Martin sans le voir. C’est comme si son esprit était sorti de son corps et regardait la scène de l’extérieur.  
Il se sentait ridicule. Vieux. Le rhum lui brûlait la gorge.  
Il fallait qu’il parle maintenant.  
\- Explique-moi un truc alors. C’est pas un break qu’il te faut, c’est une rupture claire et nette.  
Yann prit une décision :  
\- En fait, je vais te simplifier les choses.  
Il se leva, prit sa parka à la volée et sortit du bar.  
Martin mit la tête dans ses bras. 

***

Yann ne trouvait pas sa sortie très digne. Il aurait dû répliquer quelque chose de plus percutant sans doute. Sauf qu’il en était incapable.  
Il avançait au hasard dans les rues du Marais, espérant tomber au plus vite sur un taxi ou un métro.  
Il avait envie de pleurer. Ou de frapper sur quelque chose. Ou quelqu’un.  
C’était donc ça qui couvait. 

_Pourquoi un break ? Je comprends pas._  
Il n’avait même pas écouté les explications de Martin.  
_Quelles explications ?? Il a rencontré quelqu’un !! Ça suffit pas ??_  
\- J'aurais peut-être dû lui mettre mon poing sur la gueule...  
Il eut un rire amer.  
Il n’aurait jamais pensé être un bouche-trou en attendant mieux. 

***

Les jours qui suivirent furent une torture pour Yann. Jusqu’au départ de Martin pour la Corée puis la Russie, ils s’adressèrent à peine la parole. 

 

***

  
**Aujourd’hui**

Raphaël aimait ce petit restaurant italien coloré, rempli d’un bric-à-brac indescriptible.  
Il avait proposé à Yann de déjeuner dans cet endroit qu’il connaissait bien, non seulement pour lui faire goûter leurs délicieuses fettuccini aux truffes (à tomber) mais également pour être à l’abri des regards indiscrets.  
Il rapprocha sa jambe de celle de Yann, tout en essayant de lui démontrer l’aspect holistique de la notion de démocratie. Yann faisait mine d’être intéressé par son laïus, ce qui était tout à fait plaisant. 

Yann savourait son tiramisu (évidemment) avec délice et vit Raphaël qui l’observait.  
\- À quoi tu penses ? - Pour une fois, c’était Yann qui lui posait la question. - Tu me fixes depuis tout à l’heure..?  
\- J’avais quelque chose à te proposer mais je ne sais pas si ça va t’intéresser…  
Yann sourit.  
\- Vas-y. On verra.  
\- J’ai deux places pour un opéra en plein air ; est-ce que cela te dirait d’y aller avec moi ? Il s’agit de Don Giovanni, en l'occurrence.  
Yann le regarda en haussant les sourcils :  
\- Et pourquoi ça ne m’intéresserait pas ? Tu me prends pour un bourrin ?  
Raphaël sourit ; il aimait cette façon qu’avait Yann d’amener toujours une grossièreté dans la conversation.  
\- Non pas du tout. Tu es déjà allé à un opéra en plein air ? Ou à un opéra tout simplement ?  
\- Figure-toi que oui. Dans les années - Yann fit la grimace - 90, j’ai vu ...hum.. c’est quoi le nom… de Mozart aussi d’ailleurs…  
\- La Flûte Enchantée peut-être ?  
\- Oui ! J’avais bien aimé d’ailleurs, surtout l’air qui monte dans les aigus. - Yann jeta un coup d’œil à son amant - Ne fous pas de moi, s’il te plaît.  
\- Je n’ai rien dit ! -Raphaël se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire - L’air de la Reine de la Nuit, tu veux dire ?  
\- Haha. Peut-être. Ça donne quoi ?  
\- Je ne vais pas te le chanter, j’en serais bien incapable.  
Yann posa la main sur la cuisse de son amant à côté de lui et la caressa :  
\- C’est quand ton opéra ?  
\- Dans deux semaines.  
\- Ça ne te dérange pas d’être vu avec moi ?  
Raphaël le regarda, surpris :  
\- Permets-moi d’être étonné à mon tour. Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?  
\- « Permets-moi.. » - Yann se pencha vers Raphaël et saisit sa chemise à pleines mains - Arrête de parler comme ça !  
\- Quel est le pro…  
Yann se jeta sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. 

Le baiser fut long et passionné.  
Sa langue dans la bouche de Yann, Raphaël se dit qu’il allait avoir du mal à se concentrer sur sa conférence de l’après-midi.  
Yann interrompit le baiser pour reprendre sa respiration.  
\- Moi, par contre, j’ai pas très envie qu’on nous pourchasse à coup de téléobjectif.  
\- Ah.. c’est la dure vie de star... - Yann plissa les yeux - Pardon. Ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai prévu notre sortie dans un endroit un peu éloigné de Paris.  
\- Okay.  
Yann reprit ses baisers. Raphaël sentait le savon. Cette simple odeur le rendait fou. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le torse de son amant et le caressa à travers sa chemise noire.  
\- C’est quoi le sujet de ta conférence déjà ?  
\- « Les passions ».  
\- Hmmm.. j’aurais bien aimé y assister...  
Raphaël le regarda, narquois.  
\- Ça sera filmé ; je t’apporterai le film. Mais ça va peut-être te barber…  
Yann le regarda droit dans les yeux :  
\- Je suis sûr que non. - Puis, blagueur - Est-ce que tu vas parler de sexe ?  
Raphaël fut déconcerté pendant quelques secondes puis hilare :  
\- Euh...non... ce n’est pas moi qui vais gérer cet aspect-là ; mon sujet concerne plutôt la France et ses passions.  
Yann fit la moue :  
\- Ah, dommage.  
Ils échangèrent un sourire.  
Yann s’adossa à son siège :  
\- Oui, dommage que je ne sois pas là pour te regarder. Quand tu parles passionnément, tu as le rouge qui monte aux pommettes, c’est trop mignon.  
A ces mots, Raphaël se sentit rougir.  
\- Ah c’est malin.  
Yann eut un léger rire :  
\- Désolé.  
Il approcha sa bouche de celle de Raphaël :  
\- Embrasse-moi.  
Raphaël le prit par la taille et se plia gracieusement à sa demande. Il en profita pour prodiguer quelques caresses appuyées sur les fesses de son amant.  
\- Arrête… tu vas me faire bander.  
Raphaël eut un petit sourire :  
\- C’est peut-être le but.  
Yann soupira :  
\- Y faut que j’aille bosser.  
Raphaël le retint pour un dernier baiser.  
\- Je t’appelle ce soir.  
Yann s’était levé ; il caressa discrètement la joue de son amant.  
\- Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas revenir sur Paris ? Même s’il est tard..  
\- Chéri, ma conférence est à Pau ; même avec la meilleure volonté du monde…  
\- Okay okay…  
Raphaël lui attrapa le bras.  
\- Demain, je suis là.  
Yann eut du mal à lui lâcher la main. 

 

***

Martin frappa à la porte du bureau de Yann. Sans attendre la réponse, il entra. Il savait qu’il était seul.  
\- Salut.  
Yann leva la tête :  
\- Salut Martin.  
Avec ses lunettes sur le nez et ses dossiers tout autour de lui, Yann ressemblait à un étudiant perdu au milieu de ses révisions.  
Martin réfréna l’envie qu’il avait de l’embrasser.  
\- Tu voulais ?  
\- Je peux te parler deux minutes ?  
Yann eut une seconde d’hésitation.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Assieds toi.  
Martin ôta un dossier de sur une chaise et s’assit devant le bureau de Yann… bureau sur lequel, il n’y a pas si longtemps, il avait fait basculer Yann et l’avait fait jouir.  
_Stop !_  
Martin sentait la colère et la frustration monter en lui. Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau :  
\- Je t’ai vu tout à l’heure…  
Yann fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite.  
\- Au Farniente...avec lui.  
Yann essaya de rester impassible.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu foutais dans le 14ème ? Ce n’est pas ton coin habituel…  
\- Ça m’arrive de changer de quartier.  
_Où veux-tu en venir Martin ?_  
\- Ça se passe bien, on dirait ?  
Le ton était amer.  
\- Excuse moi Martin, mais ce ne sont pas tes oignons.  
Martin tourna le regard vers la fenêtre qui surplombait la Seine et répliqua un peu sèchement :  
\- Vous ne faites rien pour vous cacher.  
Puis il se retourna vers Yann :  
\- Où est passée ta peur des gossips, des paparazzi et autres médias ?  
Yann se força à respirer calmement.  
\- Il faut croire qu’avec Raphaël, je ne suis pas le même qu’avec toi.  
Martin serra la mâchoire :  
\- Qu’est-ce ce que tu lui trouves à ce mec ? C’est son côté intellectuel mal nourri qui t’excite ?  
Yann regarda Martin d’un air furieux :  
\- Martin… si tu es venu ici pour déverser ta bile sur mon mec, tu peux repartir. Et je te rappelle que c’est TOI qui m’a jeté.  
\- Je ne t’ai pas « jeté » ; j’ai juste voulu... - Martin hésita à prononcer les mots et baissa les yeux - qu’on fasse un break.  
\- Pour que tu puisses te taper toutes les minettes qui te tournaient autour ? Et Louise en particulier ?  
Martin ne démentit pas. Il releva la tête :  
\- Peut-être. Tu aurais préféré que je le fasse derrière ton dos ?  
\- Non, j’aurais préféré que tu ne le fasses pas du tout !  
Yann avait haussé le ton sur ses derniers mots. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il ne voulait pas s’énerver mais les mots de Martin faisaient ressortir tellement de choses qu’il avait du mal à se contrôler.  
Martin pinça les lèvres. Il aurait voulu se justifier mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge; il aurait voulu…  
Il prit une grande inspiration :  
\- Yann… j’ai fait une erreur, ok ? Je suis désolé.  
Yann enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Il soupira :  
\- Martin…  
Le reporter saisit la main de Yann posée non loin de lui.  
\- Yanis..  
La main de Martin sur la sienne ramena Yann plusieurs mois en arrière, quand le moindre des gestes, le moindre regard de Martin le troublait et le faisait chavirer. Il fixa cette main à la peau brune et douce.  
_Raphaël Raphaël Raphaël._  
Il retira sa main.  
Il vit la mâchoire de Martin se crisper.  
Puis le ton changea, plus doux :  
\- Je pars pour les US demain. Je voudrais... j’aurais voulu te parler avant de partir.  
\- Tu peux parler ici.  
\- Yann...  
_Non. Pas chez toi, Martin. Non._  
Yann ferma les yeux. Martin s’était levé et, s’approchant de la fenêtre, faisait mine de s'intéresser aux piétons en bas qui ne se doutaient de rien.

Yann observa son ancien amant. Son ex. Chemise bleu nuit ouverte, jean à ceinture de cuir et toujours ces fameuses bottines.  
Il avait oublié combien il était beau.  
Mais il n’en avait rien à foutre. RIEN A FOUTRE.  
Il avala sa salive.  
\- Laisse-moi Martin.  
\- Je voulais juste te dire… que, si je pouvais effacer notre conversation au Résistance, il y a deux mois, je le ferais.  
\- Ah oui ? Tu aurais préféré te taper toutes ces filles en cachette ? Ou alors tu regrettes ? Baiser de la chatte ne t’a pas satisfait ?  
_Pourquoi parlait-il comme ça ??_  
Martin s’était éloigné de la fenêtre. Yann le vit s’approcher de son fauteuil.  
_Ne t’approche pas, Martin !_  
\- Arrête de parler comme ça, Yanis. D’abord, il n’y a pas eu “toutes ces filles”, une seule en fait…  
\- Mon pauvre…  
Martin ne se laissa pas décontenancé et continua :  
\- Je sais que je t’ai fait du mal. Je te demande pardon pour ça.  
Il s’était appuyé sur le bureau à quelques centimètres de Yann. Celui-ci sentait son parfum et se détestait d'être troublé par cette odeur.  
\- Dis-moi que tu ne regrettes rien.  
Yann releva la tête vers lui.  
\- Comment ça ?  
Grossière erreur. En une fraction de seconde, Martin se pencha vers lui, et, glissant la main dans sa nuque, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Passé le premier moment de stupeur, Yann eut un mouvement de recul.  
\- Martin ! - Il s'essuya la bouche.- Putain mais tu te prends pour qui ??  
Martin se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna au dernier moment :  
\- Tu es à moi, Yann.  
Yann était sidéré. Sidéré et en colère.  
En colère d’avoir voulu, pendant quelques secondes, répondre à ce baiser.

 

Une fois sorti des bureaux de Bangumi, Martin saisit son téléphone.  
[Je suis désolé.]  
Yann ne répondit pas. 

Dans la pénombre de son bureau, le SMS de Martin l’aveuglait.  
[Je suis désolé.]  
Ses doigts coururent sur le clavier :  
[Qu'est ce qui t’a pris ??]. _Efface._  
[Pourquoi tu es comme ça ??] _Efface._  
[A quoi tu joues ??] _Efface._  
Il ne pouvait pas. 

***

\- Allo ?  
\- Hugo...  
\- Ah, salut Martin ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?  
\- J’ai besoin de toi.  
\- Ouh là, c’est quoi ce ton sérieux ? Y a une guerre qui se prépare ou quoi ?  
Martin dévia le sujet :  
\- Vincent est avec toi ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- On se retrouve au Barrio. Faut que je vous parle.

 

***

Martin retrouva Hugo et Vincent au Barrio Latino.  
La musique était bruyante : ça tombait bien, Martin avait besoin de se vider la tête.  
Il fit la bise à Vincent et celui-ci le dévisagea :  
\- Ben, tu en fais une tête : qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- J’ai parlé à Yann.  
Vincent leva déjà les yeux au ciel.  
\- Et donc ?  
\- Je veux le récupérer.  
\- Eh Martin, tu parles pas de ta dernière planche de surf, là ! Tu parles d’un mec à qui tu as, peu ou prou, brisé le cœur.  
\- Peu ou prou ?  
\- Chut chéri, les adultes parlent.  
Hugo pinça les côtes de Vincent.  
\- Aïeuh !  
\- Ça t’apprendra à me traiter en gamin. Qu’est-ce que tu bois Martin ? Je vais au bar.  
\- Je sais pas. Peu importe.  
\- Eh ben...t’as intérêt à être de meilleure humeur quand je reviens.  
Hugo parti, Vincent regarda Martin.  
\- Tu peux pas le laisser tranquille hein ?  
\- Qui ça ? Hugo ?  
\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
Martin évita le regard de Vincent.  
\- Il me manque.  
Vincent soupira.  
\- Je te dirais bien : fallait y penser avant de rompre avec lui mais, comme je suis un bon copain, je le dirai pas.  
Martin sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge. Putain, il allait pas se mettre à chialer !  
\- Je les ai vus au restau ce midi ; ça m’a tué.  
\- Attends, me dis pas que tu espionnes Yann ? Creeeepy…  
\- Je l’espionne pas ! Je voulais juste… savoir où il allait pour pouvoir lui parler seul à seul.  
Vincent s’accouda à la table et, l’air sérieux, s’adressa à Martin :  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux exactement, mon petit Martin ? Tu veux revenir avec lui ? Ou tu veux juste l’empêcher d’être heureux avec quelqu’un d’autre ? Je te préviens, si c’est le deuxièmement, je vais pas te suivre. - Vincent le fixa - En fait... ça te fait chier que lui soit passé à autre chose et pas toi….  
Le retour de Hugo empêcha Martin de répondre « tout ça à la fois ».  
\- Tiens, je t’ai pris une bière : tu mérites pas mieux. Tiens, mon chéri, ton Silver Bullet, dit-il en s’adressant à Vincent.  
Ce dernier l’attira vers lui pour l’embrasser. Martin sentit comme une pointe de jalousie à l’intérieur.  
Une fois assis, Hugo s’adressa à Martin :  
\- Alors ? C’est quoi l’histoire ?  
Vincent se tourna également vers Martin, attendant ses explications :  
\- Oui, c’est quoi exactement ?

Martin regarda ses deux amis.  
\- Pour répondre à ta question Vincent, oui je veux revenir avec lui.  
Hugo intervint :  
\- Ben... et Louise alors ?  
\- C’est terminé.  
Hugo fit une moue désapprobatrice.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Un canon pareil, c’est dommage..  
\- Hey !  
Rieur, Hugo se pencha vers Vincent :  
\- Désolé mon chéri, toi, tu es unique ; je ne compare pas.  
Martin recentra la conversation sur lui :  
\- Je me demande ce qu’il fait avec un mec pareil.  
\- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?  
Martin lança un regard noir au comédien.  
\- Ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble !  
\- Qu’en sais-tu ? Tu sais comment ça se passe entre eux ?  
_Oui, malheureusement, à ce que j’en ai vu, ça se passe bien._  
Vincent remua le couteau dans la plaie ;  
\- De toutes façons, tu pars demain aux US donc pour l’instant, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose.

Martin sentit son cœur se serrer ; il avait du mal à lâcher prise ; revoir Yann après ces deux mois d’absence avait été comme un choc.  
Yann s’était montré aimable, plaisantant avec lui comme à son habitude mais il n’y avait plus de feu dans ses yeux quand il le regardait. Juste de l’indifférence.  
Qu’est-ce qu’il croyait ? Que Yann resterait à l’attendre, pantelant de désir et lui sauterait dans les bras à son retour ? _Think again Martin !_  
C’est pour ça qu’il avait cherché par tous les moyens à lui parler seul à seul et peut-être le reconquérir.  
Mais Raphaël était arrivé.  
Il regrettait de ne pas avoir assisté à l’émission. Il aurait peut-être pu empêcher certaines choses….

Une main sur son bras le secoua :  
\- Martin ? Ouhouh.. reste avec nous.  
Vincent le regardait, plein de commisération :  
\- Écoute, pars aux US, fais ton job et tu verras tout ça au retour, ok ? Tu pars combien de temps ?  
\- Deux semaines.  
\- Ben voilà, ça te permettra de réfléchir…

***

 

Raphaël était collé à son amant, dans ce lit d'hôtel que Yann aimait tant.  
Il regardait le dos de l’homme contre lui. Il sourit : à 43 ans, Yann avait encore de beaux restes. Il caressa avec le plat de la main la colonne vertébrale jusqu’au bas du dos, puis engloba les fesses dans une caresse douce.  
\- Hmmm...Martin…  
_Quoi ?_  
Raphaël eut un sursaut; sa main s’immobilisa sur la hanche de Yann, ne sachant plus où aller. Il la retira.  
Son cœur lui sembla pris dans un étau.  
Yann pensait à Martin !  
Il essaya de se raisonner : c’était sûrement un rêve mais que rêvait-il exactement ? Que Martin était en train de le caresser ?  
Raphaël se mit sur le dos et avala sa salive.  
Il se doutait bien que Yann devait encore penser à Martin. Leur séparation n’était pas très ancienne. Mais il ne pensait pas que cela lui ferait si mal. 

Yann avait froid. Comme s’il n’avait pas de drap sur lui. Où était Raphaël et sa chaleur ?  
Il se retourna lentement. Raphaël était là, allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés.  
Yann glissa son bras autour de sa taille et s’approcha pour l’embrasser.  
\- Salut toi...  
Raphaël ne bougeait pas.  
Yann se mit sur un coude.  
\- Tu m’embrasses pas ?  
Raphaël tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots.  
\- Si, bien sûr.  
Il glissa la main dans son cou et, rapprochant la bouche de Yann de la sienne, appliqua un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
\- Okaaay…. j’ai une haleine de chacal ou quoi ?  
Raphaël sourit faiblement.  
\- Non pas du tout.  
Il reprit le visage de Yann et l’embrassa avidement.  
Mais Yann n’était pas dupe.  
\- Raphaël, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
L’interpellé regarda son amant et hésitait. Il ne savait comment formuler son problème. Ou plutôt, devait-il le formuler ? Est-ce qu’il ne valait mieux pas « laisser passer »?  
Yann appliquait sur son ventre de légères caresses circulaires qui allaient en s’élargissant. Très agréables.  
Raphaël prit cette main pour l'empêcher de descendre plus bas et la porta à ses lèvres.  
\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de tes rêves de cette nuit ?  
\- Hummm….non pas vraiment. Non. Pourquoi? J’ai dit quelque chose ?  
\- Tu as dit « Martin ».  
Yann détourna les yeux et eut une grimace.  
\- Oups…  
Raphaël ne souriait pas. L’étau qui lui enserrait le cœur était de retour. Yann se mordit la lèvre.  
\- Je suis désolé. Je ne me rappelle pas ce que je rêvais. Je suis sûr que c’est sans intérêt.  
Yann ponctua sa réponse de légers baisers sur la poitrine de son amant. Il remonta vers son cou.  
\- Tu m’en veux ?  
\- Non... C’est juste que tu as prononcé ce mot alors que j’étais en train de te caresser : ça m’a un peu perturbé…  
_Aïe._  
Yann ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir rêvé de Martin.  
Il n’avait pas raconté à Raphaël sa discussion avec Martin ni la façon dont elle s’était terminée.  
A quoi bon ? A quoi bon lui faire du mal ?  
Il n’en avait rien à foutre de Martin, n’est-ce pas ?  
Peu importe si son inconscient voyait les choses différemment. 

Yann se colla contre son amant et l’embrassa doucement sur l’épaule tandis que sa main descendait vers son entrejambe.  
\- Rapha...j’ai envie de toi.  
Raphaël remercia intérieurement son amant pour le changement de sujet. Il se tourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras ; cette fois-ci, ses baisers se firent sans hésitation; il enveloppa Yann de tout son corps et, laissant ses mains glisser vers le bas, le caressa doucement entre les fesses. Yann gémit sous sa bouche et s’agrippa à ses épaules. Raphaël se plaça sur lui et Yann écarta les jambes pour l'accueillir.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la suite....  
> (~~~~smut et angoisse~~~~) 
> 
> Ce chapitre aurait pu s’appeler « Yann et Raphaël à l’opéra »…
> 
> Points bonus pour ceux qui trouvent de quel château il s’agit ;) Il y a des indices...

L’impression était assez grandiose.  
Illuminé à la fois par des projecteurs habilement dissimulés aux alentours, par les nombreuses fenêtres du lieu et par des bougies disséminées dans le parc, le château était magnifique.  
L’estrade qui allait accueillir le spectacle se trouvait derrière le château ; devant celle-ci, de nombreux sièges et des gradins, un peu branlants au goût de Yann mais Raphaël avait eu la bonne idée d’obtenir des places dans le carré VIP. 

Il faisait bon (soir d’été oblige) si ce n’était une légère petite brise.  
Il releva le col de sa veste.  
\- Tu as froid ?  
Raphaël avait glissé son bras autour de sa taille. Sa main s’attarda sur sa hanche. Yann sourit :  
\- Non, ça va.  
\- De toutes façons, nous aurons une couverture.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui, les VIP ont toujours droit à une couverture lors des opéras en plein air.  
Yann sourit, moqueur :  
\- Quelle chance qu’on soit en VIP alors.

Ils s’approchèrent de leurs sièges et effectivement, une charmante hôtesse leur distribua des couvertures et des bouteilles d’eau.  
Une fois confortablement installé sous la couverture, Yann se fit l’effet d’un papy et ça le fit bien rire.  
\- Le château est magnifique.  
\- N’est-ce pas ?  
\- On pourra faire un tour dans les jardins après, ou…?  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais nous avons le cocktail offert après le spectacle à l’intérieur du château.  
Yann fit la grimace.  
\- On est obligé d’y aller ?  
\- Étant donné que j’ai eu les invitations par le directeur du Musée, ça serait la moindre des choses…. Je suis désolé, rajouta Raphaël avec un petit sourire.  
Yann croisa les bras et soupira exagérément.  
\- Pas de souci. Je ferai un effort.  
Raphaël passa le bras autour de ses épaules et Yann eut envie de se coller contre lui.  
\- Tu vas me présenter comment ?  
\- On n’a pas besoin de te présenter chéri. Tu es tellement connu.  
Yann lui donna un coup de genou.  
\- Hey ! - Raphaël se pencha vers lui - Que voudrais-tu que je dise ?  
Yann n’en avait aucune idée.  
\- Mon partenaire ? Mon compagnon ? Mon amant ?  
D’entendre ces mots dans la bouche de Raphaël lui fit une drôle de sensation dans l’estomac.  
\- Humm… amant, ça fait tout de suite sexe. Partenaire, ça fait administratif…. « Ami » ça ira bien..  
\- « Un ami » ?  
Yann le regarda de travers.  
\- Ah... « mon ami ». - Raphaël sourit - Très bien.  
\- De toutes façons, comme tu n’arrêtes pas de me tripoter, ils sauront très bien à quoi s’en tenir.  
Raphaël sourit à pleines dents.  
\- Pardon, je ne le ferai plus.  
\- Ah non, j’ai pas dit ça ! 

Le spectacle commençait. 

Yann fut emporté par les accents chantants de la langue italienne.  
Cette histoire de drague lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose….  
Avant qu’il n’ait le temps d’approfondir la question, il sentit sous la couverture une main se glisser sur sa cuisse.  
Il observa Raphaël du coin de l’œil : celui-ci, très concentré, avait les yeux fixés sur la scène.  
_Hmmmm…voyons voir…_  
Yann posa la main sur celle de son amant et entreprit de la caresser délicatement. La main sous la sienne remonta jusqu’à son entrejambe.  
_Ouh là._  
Yann réprima un léger sursaut et écarta un peu les jambes. La main se posa sur son sexe et resta là sans bouger.  
Yann sentit son sexe se durcir.  
_Rapha tu n’as pas honte ? Qu’est-ce que va penser Don Giovanni ?_  
Il soupira. Son sexe cherchait désespérément la friction. 

Il décida de répliquer et glissa lui aussi une main du côté de Raphaël.  
Il vit apparaître un sourire sur la bouche de celui-ci lorsque sa main atteignit son entrejambe.  
_Aaahh._ Rien que la sensation de le toucher là le fit frissonner. Il sentait sous ses doigts les dimensions imposantes du sexe de son amant. Il exerça, du bout des doigts, une légère pression de haut en bas.  
Raphaël eut pour première réaction de fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Sa bouche s’ouvrit et sa langue passa sur ses lèvres. Sous la couverture, Yann sentit la pression s’accentuer sur son sexe à lui. Il écarta davantage les jambes. 

Alors que Dona Anna s’époumonait sur ses malheurs, Yann souffrait le martyre. Les caresses de Raphaël étaient impitoyables. Il bandait dur. _Le salaud._  
Yann avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts : Il avait envie de mettre la tête en arrière et de se laisser aller au rythme des caresses de Raphaël. Il n’avait même pas la force de répliquer.  
Putain, il n’allait pas le faire jouir en public, quand même !  
Au moment où Yann commençait à s’inquiéter pour sa santé mentale, Raphaël retira sa main. 

Yann laissa son menton retomber sur sa poitrine.  
À côté de lui, Raphaël souffla, avec un sourire contrit.  
\- Désolé.  
Yann le regarda les yeux mi-clos puis murmura, penché vers lui.  
\- Tu me revaudras ça, mon chéri.  
\- Avec plaisir. 

Le spectacle terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers l’entrée principale du château où était donnée la réception réservée aux VIP.  
Yann admira la grande salle qui se présentait à eux, avec son carrelage noir et blanc qui contrastait avec les dorures des murs. Ça devait être ça, le baroque.  
\- Monsieur Glucksmann ! Merci d’être venu.  
Un type en costard se dirigeait vers eux la main tendu. Raphaël répondit à son salut et, prenant Yann par la taille, le présenta :  
\- Yann Barthès, mon ami.  
Yann se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire.  
\- Bonsoir.  
\- Monsieur Barthès, avez-vous apprécié notre Don Giovanni ?  
\- Beaucoup. C’était superbe.  
_Surtout avec une main entre les jambes._  
\- Êtes-vous un amateur d’opéra ?  
\- Amateur... je ne dirais pas ça - Yann jeta un coup à Raphaël qui se contenait pour ne pas rire - mais c’est surtout que ma profession ne me laisse pas le temps d’aller à l’opéra.  
Derrière l’homme, Raphaël articula silencieusement « _Menteur_ ». Yann se vengea :  
\- Mais Raphaël est un fan lui. Je vous laisse en discuter avec lui. Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire.  
L’homme se tourna vers l’essayiste et entreprit de lui dérouler l’ensemble du programme culturel du château. 

Yann se fit servir un cocktail (quelque chose avec du martini, de l’orange et de la cannelle : pas désagréable) et commença à s’ennuyer sérieusement. Il serait bien aller faire un tour dans les jardins avec son « partenaire »…histoire de baptiser les allées sombres.  
Il jeta un œil vers Raphaël en pleine discussion et ne put s’empêcher de l’observer. Toujours souriant, les yeux rieurs, son homme (son homme ??) avait une façon de fixer son interlocuteur qui le faisait se sentir important.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. A cet instant précis, il aurait voulu être l’objet de ce regard. 

Il vit Raphaël lui faire un signe de la tête discrètement. Il s’approcha.  
Raphaël le saisit par la taille.  
\- Monsieur de Vogüé, je suis désolé d’interrompre cette discussion passionnante mais mon ami et moi aimerions visiter un peu les jardins avant la fermeture. Est-ce que c’est possible ?  
\- Oui bien sûr, sans problème. Les jardins sont ouverts jusqu’à minuit. Je peux vous accompagner jusqu’au bassin central si vous voulez.  
_Hein ? Ah ben non alors ! Rapha, fais quelque chose !_  
\- Non ça ira, je vous remercie. Nous allons nous débrouiller. 

Une fois sorti dans l’allée du château, Yann laissa éclater son rire :  
\- On aurait peut-être dû accepter sa proposition : il aurait pu nous tenir la chandelle…  
Raphaël se rapprocha de Yann et glissa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il murmura contre son oreille :  
\- Tu es bête.  
Yann sentit des frissons le parcourir ; pourtant, il n’avait pas froid : le corps de Raphaël contre le sien suffisait à lui donner des bouffées de chaleur.  
\- Où veux-tu aller ?  
\- Peu importe, du moment qu’on soit au calme. On va suivre les petites bougies…  
Ils passèrent à nouveau derrière le château et là, les illuminations apparurent dans toute leur splendeur : sur chaque marche du grand escalier était disposée une petite chandelle ainsi que tout le long des plates-bandes du jardin central.  
La soirée était définitivement romantique.

Ils marchèrent jusqu’au bassin central et obliquèrent à gauche, loin des bâtiments et des derniers visiteurs qui s’attardaient encore.  
Ils s’enfoncèrent dans les allées latérales, plus sombres.  
Malgré la nuit tombée, les températures étaient douces. Raphaël tenait maintenant son amant par la taille et laissait quelquefois sa main s’aventurer dans le bas de son dos. Yann s’appuyait contre lui.  
Au détour d’une haie, Raphaël le prit dans ses bras et l’embrassa.  
_Enfin!_  
Le baiser fut long et avide : Yann avait tant à donner après la séance de tout à l’heure, et les mains chaudes qui se posaient sur lui rajoutaient à son excitation. 

Raphaël le souleva. Yann marmonna son approbation contre sa bouche et accrocha ses jambes à sa taille.  
Raphaël fit quelques pas et les appuya contre un arbre sans cesser de l’embrasser.  
Yann rompit le baiser, un peu hésitant :  
\- Euh… contre un arbre, je suis pas sûr...  
La bouche dans son cou, le brun sourit et l’apaisa :  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas. J’ai prévu autre chose.  
Il reposa Yann par terre et ouvrit d’une main experte quelques boutons de sa chemise pour caresser sa poitrine.  
Son autre main caressait fermement son érection.  
Yann soupira contre lui.  
\- Hmmm...Raphaël…..

La main entre ses jambes s’attaqua à son pantalon et l’ouvrit. Yann ne put retenir un gémissement quand les doigts chauds de Raphaël se refermèrent sur son sexe déjà dur.  
\- J’avais tellement envie de toi tout à l’heure...  
\- Moi aussi...  
Les doigts de Raphaël s’étaient infiltrés plus loin et massaient ses bourses.  
Yann s’agrippa à ce bras entre ses cuisses et ferma les yeux. Il eut un nouveau gémissement, vite couvert par la bouche de Raphaël sur la sienne.  
Yann se laissa faire, complètement envoûté par les caresses de son amant.  
Ce dernier s’accroupit devant lui et dégagea de son boxer son sexe tendu par le désir. 

Après quelques caresses rapides mais douces avec la main - _aaah tes mains!_ \- Raphaël appliqua sa langue. Il voulait prendre son temps et donner à Yann tout le plaisir possible.  
Il goûta le sperme qui commençait à perler sur le gland et fit tourner délicatement sa langue sur le méat.  
Yann s’étrangla.  
\- Raph...  
L’intéressé prit déjà le gland en bouche et le suça comme une glace délicieuse puis fit courir sa langue sur le frein.  
Yann n’en pouvait plus. Il supplia :  
\- Raph...s’il te plaît...  
Raphaël eut pitié : il engloutit son sexe jusqu’à la garde et entreprit un mouvement de va-et-vient qui fit pousser de petits cris de plaisir à sa victime.

Yann se mordait les lèvres pour empêcher tout bruit incongru de sortir de sa bouche mais cela se révélait difficile.  
Il avait glissé ses mains sur la tête de son amant et les regardait bouger au gré des mouvements de celui-ci.  
Il appuya sa tête sur l’arbre derrière lui et jeta un coup d’oeil aux alentours : personne.  
Le fait qu’on pouvait les surprendre avait un côté terrorisant et grisant à la fois. Yann ne se reconnaissait plus.  
Il sentit le plaisir monter et ses jambes défaillir. Une de ses mains s’agrippa à l’arbre tandis que l’autre s’accrochait à l’épaule de Raphaël.  
\- Raphaël, attends, attends...je vais jouir…  
L’interpellé émit un ronronnement de plaisir qui se répercuta dans tout le corps de Yann. Il se retira et leva les yeux.  
Yann eut du mal à articuler :  
\- Chéri, je vais te jouir dans la bouche, fais attention...  
Raphaël eut un sourire comme lui seul savait le faire.  
\- Où est le problème ? Et ça nous évitera les taches malencontreuses...  
Et sans attendre de réponse, il reprit son ouvrage.  
Si Yann en avait été capable, il aurait ri.  
Mais la bouche de Raphaël lui interdisait toute réaction à part geindre de plaisir.  
Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration que l’orgasme était là.  
Emporté par le plaisir, il se pencha en avant et jouit dans la bouche de son amant sans retenue.

Raphaël aspira jusqu’à la dernière goutte, le rhabilla délicatement et se releva.  
Dans un état semi-comateux, Yann le vit s’essuyer la bouche avec son mouchoir.  
Il sourit et ferma les yeux. Il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.  
Raphaël le prit dans ses bras.  
\- Ça va, chéri ?  
\- Tout-à-fait…..Laisse-moi deux minutes et je te rends la pareille.  
\- Non...ça ira.  
Yann le regarda interrogateur :  
\- Tu ne veux pas…?  
Raphaël murmura, la bouche collée à son oreille :  
\- J’ai envie mais pas de ça, vois-tu …?  
Dans la nuit, Yann rougit.  
\- Ah ok. Mais … ici ?  
\- Non chez toi...  
Yann soupira, la tête penchée sur le torse de son amant.  
\- Tu vas devoir attendre au moins... une heure ….le temps qu’on rentre sur Paris...  
\- J’attendrai.  
Yann l’enlaça, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
\- Quelle abnégation…c’est beau.  
\- Toujours mon amour.  
La respiration coupée et le coeur battant, Yann appliqua un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il essaya de faire passer dans ce baiser tout l’effet que lui faisaient ces mots. 

Ils rentrèrent en taxi, collés l’un à l’autre.

***

Dans le taxi qui le ramenait de l’aéroport, Martin frémissait d’impatience.  
Il se saisit de son téléphone.  
[salut Yann, est-ce que je peux passer te voir ?]

***

La tête sur l’épaule de Raphaël, Yann sentit son téléphone vibrer.  
Machinalement, il le sortit de sa poche et dans la pénombre du taxi, fut quelques secondes ébloui par l’écran.  
[salut Yann, est-ce que je peux passer te voir ?]  
Shit !  
Il rangea son téléphone sans répondre. 

***

Le taxi les déposa à quelques encablures de l’entrée de l’immeuble de Yann et celui-ci sortit du véhicule, non sans avoir ralé que Raphaël ne lui laisse pas payer la course.  
Raphaël sortit à son tour du taxi et son regard fut attiré par une personne faisant les cent pas sur le trottoir.  
\- On dirait que tu as de la visite.  
Yann se retourna.

Martin.

***

Martin les avait vus.  
C’était bien sa chance de tomber sur les deux ensemble.  
Il s’immobilisa. Y aller ? Pas y aller ?  
Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il n’avait pas le droit.  
Ils avaient l’air de revenir d’une soirée assez habillée apparemment. Il se maudit de trouver un certain charme au grand échalas à côté de Yann. 

Raphaël essaya de ne pas prêter attention à l’angoisse qui lui rongeait le cœur.  
-Tu veux que je te laisse ?  
Yann se retourna vers son amant.  
\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Non ! Non...je vais lui dire de…  
Mais avant qu’il ait eut le temps de finir sa phrase, Martin avait tourné les talons. 

Yann avala sa salive. Il regarda Martin s’éloigner. 

Raphaël se demanda quelle décision il devait prendre.  
Clairement, Martin avait encore un impact sur Yann. Mais lequel ?

Yann se dirigeait vers la porte de son immeuble.  
\- On y va ?  
Raphaël hésitait. Yann insista.  
\- Tu viens ?  
Il suivit Yann à l’intérieur.  
Il ne sentait pas prêt. Pas prêt à avoir *cette* discussion. Et pourtant il allait bien falloir. 

Ils entrèrent dans l’appartement.  
Yann était silencieux, ne sachant quoi dire après cette rencontre imprévue.  
Il n’aurait pas imaginé que Martin prendrait la décision de venir... alors qu’il n’avait pas répondu à son sms.  
Il savait qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de son retour mais il avait mis de côté cette information, ne sachant pas ce qui allait en découler. 

Deux bras vinrent l’enlacer et une bouche vint se poser dans son cou. 

Raphaël inspira profondément : pour l’odeur de Yann déjà et puis pour prendre son courage à deux mains.  
\- Tu penses à lui…  
Ce n’était pas une question.  
Yann se retourna.  
\- Non, c’est juste que je pensais pas que…  
\- C’est lui qui t’a envoyé un message tout à l’heure ?  
Yann leva les yeux vers Raphaël. Ça ne servait à rien de mentir.  
\- Oui.  
Raphaël défit son étreinte - Yann eut un pincement au cœur.  
\- Je ne lui ai pas répondu.  
\- J’ai vu.  
Raphaël se força à sourire.  
\- Viens on va s'asseoir.  
Yann n’avait pas envie de s’asseoir ; il voulait aller dans la chambre et faire l’amour jusqu’à ne plus savoir son prénom. Pourquoi Raphaël voulait discuter ??

Raphaël l’entraînait par la main vers le salon.  
\- Chéri…attends.  
L’interpellé se retourna. Yann se rapprocha, enjôleur, et entoura son cou de ses bras.  
\- Je croyais que tu avais envie de moi…  
Raphaël prit sur lui. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas se jeter sur cette bouche et ce corps qui s’offraient à lui.  
\- Je voudrais qu’on parle.  
\- Il n’y a rien à « parler » mon chéri ; - Yann baissa les yeux et caressa le torse de son amant - si c’est à propos de Martin, il n’y a rien entre nous, tu le sais.  
\- Je ne dirais pas ça.  
Yann leva les sourcils, étonné.  
\- Hein ?  
\- De son côté, je ne dirais pas qu’il y a rien.  
Yann se mordit les lèvres. Il ne dirait pas ça non plus.  
Raphaël l’avait pris par le bras et l’avait assis sur le canapé.  
\- Et toi ?  
Yann ne le regarda pas.  
\- Et moi quoi ?  
Raphaël lui prit les mains dans les siennes - ses grandes mains…  
\- Quels sont tes sentiments à son égard ?  
Yann n’avait pas envie de répondre à cette question.  
Il n’avait pas envie de lui dire qu’il lui arrivait de rêver de Martin. Que des moments passés ensemble lui revenaient quand il s’y attendait le moins et lui serraient la gorge. 

Il opta pour la solution qu’il crut de facilité.  
\- Je n’ai pas envie de parler de ça ce soir.  
Raphaël soupira et retira ses mains. Mais sa voix resta douce quand il s’adressa à Yann.  
\- Qu’est-ce que je dois en déduire ?  
\- Rien ! Tu ne dois rien en déduire ! C’est juste que je n’ai envie de parler de ça ce soir. Ce n’est pas comme ça que je voyais la soirée, si tu veux !  
\- Je n’y suis pour rien, Yann. Dis ça à Martin.  
Yann s’était levé - il fixait un point invisible sur ses rideaux impeccables et essayait de contrôler sa respiration.  
Il passa ses mains sur son visage.  
\- Je n’avais pas envie de penser à Martin ce soir.  
_Arrête de parler._  
\- Parce que tu y penses trop souvent ..?  
Yann soupira, les yeux au ciel (et les larmes au bord des yeux)  
\- Oui, ça m’arrive de penser à lui ! Pas quand je suis avec toi mais quand je suis seul ou au bureau ou dans un endroit que j’ai connu avec Martin, ça m’arrive, oui !  
Il devenait agressif malgré lui.

Raphaël restait assis et, la tête baissée, regardait ses mains. 

Yann vit ses mains - ses mains qu’il aimait tant- se tordre.  
_Qu’est ce que je suis en train de faire, putain ? Je gâche tout._

\- Et donc, quand tu penses à lui, tu penses quoi ? Il te manque ?  
Sa voix restait calme.  
Le silence de Yann sembla répondre à sa question.  
Il se leva.  
\- Bien. Je …  
\- Non, il me manque pas ! C’est juste que c’est récent et que je ...j’ai...  
La voix de Yann se brisa.  
\- J’ai du mal à oublier certaines choses. 

La voix de Raphaël était presque inaudible.  
\- Je comprends. Je pense qu’il vaut mieux que je rentre.  
_Non !_  
Yann tremblait, les poings serrés.  
\- Si tu penses que c’est mieux de fuir...  
Raphaël fronça les sourcils.  
\- Il ne s’agit pas de fuir. Je veux te laisser réfléchir à ce que tu veux vraiment.  
Ils se fixèrent.  
Yann criait silencieusement son désespoir. Raphaël sembla le comprendre.  
\- Chéri… j’ai du mal quand je te caresse et que tu dis son nom.  
\- Ce n’est arrivé qu’une fois !  
\- Je sais.  
« _Mais c’est une fois de trop_ » la phrase non-dite était là, comme suspendue entre eux. 

Yann tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour ne pas que Raphaël le voit pleurer. Il murmura :  
\- Okay.  
Il s’efforça de contrôler sa respiration et chercha quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer. Tout plutôt que voir Raphaël partir.  
Le concerné fit un pas dans sa direction mais s’arrêta, hésitant :  
\- Appelle-moi demain, d’accord ?  
Yann ne répondit pas. 

Au moment où la porte se refermait sur Raphaël, il se rendit compte qu’il détestait son appartement : tout ce noir et ce blanc c’était d’un déprimant... Peut-être que s’il y mettait le feu..

***

  
Il s’endormit sur le canapé, n’ayant pas la force de se relever pour se déshabiller ou se moucher. 

***

Raphaël lui avait demandé de se décider.  
Il *décida* donc de prendre le taureau par les cornes.  
\- Allo ? Yann ?  
\- Viens chez moi s’il te plaît. 

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le voilà enfin, ce fichu chapitre 3 (sorry, j’étais en vacances et l’inspiration ne m’a pas suivi sur mon lieu de vacances XD )
> 
> Merci à ma super bêta Charlotte : you’re the best <333333  
> Et merci à @fragolinette pour le support moral <3333 (sorry pour le teasing ;)

**Biarritz, été 2017.**

Martin avait invité Yann à passer quelques jours avec lui et Hugo à Biarritz.  
Après quelques hésitations, Yann avait accepté.  
Comme toujours, il aurait préféré être seul avec Martin.  
En effet, ce qui lui posait problème, outre la présence d’Hugo, c’était ... celle de toutes ces filles qui leur tournaient autour. Ces filles qui, il le savait, seraient dans la maison avec eux.  
Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. 

À la sortie de l’aéroport, un taxi l’avait emmené jusqu’à la villa occupée par Hugo et sa bande.  
Il vit apparaître une grande maison typique à colombages, aux murs blancs et aux volets bleus, magnifique. 

Son malaise s’était un peu dissipé lorsqu’il avait vu Martin.  
Torse nu dans son short, la peau bronzée, pieds nus, celui-ci était apparu le sourire aux lèvres, comme l’incarnation du désir.  
Yann n’avait eu qu’une envie : le prendre dans ses bras et caresser sa peau dorée par le soleil, mais les allées et venues des occupants de la villa ne lui en avaient pas laissé le loisir. Il avait salué Hugo de loin. 

Martin l’avait embrassé chastement sur les deux joues et l’avait emmené dans la chambre qui lui était réservée. Une chambre immense aux murs crème et bleu et aux voilages blancs.  
A peine le seuil franchi, Martin l’avait pris par le cou et avait collé sa bouche à la sienne. Yann avait répondu avidement.  
Ils avaient basculé sur le lit et Martin avait murmuré à son oreille tout ce qu’il comptait lui faire pendant leurs quelques jours de vacances. 

Martin sentait le sel et l’océan.  
\- Tu viendras sur la plage quand même ?  
Avec un léger pincement au cœur, Yann acquiesça.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Je ne vais pas t’obliger à faire du surf, t’inquiète pas.  
En souriant, Yann caressa la joue du jeune homme devant lui. Martin continua :  
\- On sera discret.  
_Tout ce que tu veux, Martin._

Martin reprit ses baisers, allant de sa bouche à son cou, et le caressa à travers son jean.  
\- Attends Martin… laisse-moi prendre une douche.  
\- Mmmm...pas le temps ...j’ai envie de toi. 

Martin le déshabilla en douceur. Son t-shirt d’abord, puis son jean et enfin son boxer.  
Il se colla contre son amant nu.  
\- Tu sens la sueur, j’aime bien. 

Yann aurait quand même bien voulu prendre une douche après ces heures passées dans les aéroports et dans l’avion, mais il ne pouvait rien refuser à Martin.  
Celui-ci lui caressait l’entrejambe, demandant à son sexe de se réveiller.  
Bientôt, ses longues caresses firent leur effet. Yann sentit une chaleur l’envahir. Il posa ses mains sur celles de Martin et suivit le rythme de ses caresses. Et lorsque Martin effleura son gland avec le pouce, il ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir.  
\- Martinnn...  
Le brun étouffa ses gémissements d’un baiser et lui dit à l’oreille :  
\- Moins fort chéri, on va nous entendre.  
Yann essaya de calmer sa respiration précipitée et ne put s’empêcher de tourner la tête vers la porte.  
\- T’inquiète, j’ai fermé.  
Martin enveloppa ses mamelons d’un coup de langue habile.  
\- Martin...mmmm...- Yann s’agita sur le lit - tu crois pas qu’on va nous chercher..?..il ne faudrait pas... qu’on aille avec les autres...?  
Martin se trouvait maintenant entre ses jambes et appliquait quelques baisers au creux de son aine, tout en continuant ses caresses sur sa verge tendue par le désir. Il leva les yeux vers son amant :  
\- Tu es sûr que tu veux aller retrouver les autres ?  
Yann sentit le plaisir monter dans son bas-ventre.  
\- Mmmm... non…  
_Je n'ai aucun self-control._  
Il ferma les yeux et laissa Martin le déguster. 

***

Après leurs ébats, Martin s’allongea contre lui :  
\- J’ai une petite surprise pour toi...enfin pour nous.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Ouvre le tiroir de la table de nuit.  
Yann se tourna sur le côté, ouvrit ledit tiroir et en sortit un petit objet noir.  
Un plug anal.  
\- Tu te rappelles quand on en avait parlé ? Je me suis dit, ça serait l’occasion d’essayer…  
Yann ne savait plus s’il devait rire ou paniquer.  
\- Ici ?? Avec tout le monde ??  
Martin lui léchait le cou.  
\- Ben, c’est ça qui est excitant non ?  
_Non._  
\- Tu n’as qu’à le mettre, toi, si c’est si excitant !  
\- Okay.  
Yann le regarda dans les yeux et déglutit.  
\- Tu...serais prêt à le mettre ?  
Martin eut un sourire narquois.  
\- Ouais. 

C’était un petit plug, même pas 10 cm, en silicone noir. Discret, on pourrait dire. 

\- Tu me le mets ?  
Yann n’en revenait pas de rebander aussi vite.  
\- Déjà ?  
\- Faut bien tester.  
Martin le regardait, les yeux rieurs. Yann se jeta sur sa bouche. Après avoir partagé un peu de salive, il réussit à articuler :  
\- Je voudrais te sucer un peu avant..  
\- Je t’en prie...  
Yann s’installa entre ses jambes et le prit en bouche immédiatement. 

Yann léchait, suçait, caressait et massait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée et Martin l’en remerciait vivement à chaque instant. Ce dernier sentit la jouissance approcher.  
\- Yanis...hmmmm.. attends ….  
Yann releva la tête. Martin lui présenta le gel.  
\- Mets-le-moi chéri. 

Yann tremblait légèrement. Il n’avait pas de raison pourtant. Il allait faire plaisir à son amant. Quoi de mieux ? Il ne pensait pas faire intervenir un sextoy dans leurs ébats mais pourquoi pas...  
Il enduisit ses doigts de gel et caressa avec douceur son entrée. Deux doigts rentrèrent facilement. Martin gémit doucement, puis eut un hoquet de plaisir quand un doigt toucha son point sensible.  
En le voyant comme ça, offert…, Yann sentit son propre anus pulser de désir.  
Après avoir recouvert le plug de gel, il l’inséra délicatement. 

Martin poussa un soupir de plaisir.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Très bien.  
Yann le vit basculer les jambes hors du lit et se redresser avec un petit gémissement.  
\- Où vas-tu ?  
\- Je vais aller surfer. Tu viens ?  
Yann le regarda, interdit. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Martin s’approcha et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.  
\- C’est pratique, ce petit truc ; ça va me détendre pour quand tu me prendras tout à l’heure.  
_Oh. Okay._  
Yann tenta un sourire.  
\- Laisse-moi juste me changer et j’arrive.  
\- Ok. Je vais mettre ma combi. 

Yann regarda Martin sortir de la chambre.  
Ce n’est pas tout à fait comme ça qu’il avait envisagé son séjour mais Martin réussissait toujours à le surprendre. Une nouvelle expérience à vivre.  
Il espérait juste que Martin ne lui demanderait pas de rendre la pareille. 

***

Il retrouva tout le monde sur la plage.  
Trop de filles à son goût (deux, mais déjà trop pour Yann), évidemment ravissantes.  
Hugo l’interpella :  
\- Tu viens surfer, Yann ? On va t’accrocher à la planche de Martin, tu vas voir, c’est super !  
\- Haha. Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule s’il te plaît.  
C’était bon enfant.  
Yann évitait de regarder Martin et surtout de penser à ce qu’il avait entre les fesses. 

Il s’installa sur sa serviette et les observa. 

Les vagues n’étaient pas très hautes mais suffisantes pour quelques démonstrations de savoir-faire.  
Hugo faisait le show. Pour impressionner son parterre d’admiratrices sans doute.  
Yann sourit derrière ses lunettes noires et s’allongea sur sa serviette. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le bruit des vagues, le cri des mouettes et les exclamations des surfeurs. 

Le soleil cuisait sa peau. Il se dit qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir rester longtemps.  
\- Yann !  
L’interpellé se releva sur ses coudes. Martin se précipitait vers lui et se jeta à ses côtés, trempé :  
\- Tu viens te baigner ?  
Yann regarda son amant dans sa combinaison moulante et le trouva adorable avec ses cheveux mouillés et son visage dégoulinant ; il aurait voulu l’embrasser.  
\- Okay.  
Martin se débarrassa de sa combinaison et entraîna Yann dans l’eau. 

Ils nagèrent un peu à l’écart.  
Une fois hors de portée des autres, Martin prit Yann dans ses bras.  
\- Tu sais ce qui est bien ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- A chaque fois que je faisais un mouvement sur ma planche, j’avais le plug qui me rappelait à l’ordre. Je crois que je n’ai pas débandé de toute la séance.  
Accroché au cou de son amant, Yann s’esclaffa :  
\- C’est toi qui l’as voulu, tu sais ..  
Martin murmura contre ses lèvres.  
\- Je sais.  
Il embrassa Yann goulûment. 

Yann sentit une main se glisser dans son boxer de bain.  
\- Martinnn …  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Tu fais quoi là ?  
\- Je te caresse...  
Yann réprima un sursaut en sentant un doigt s’insinuer entre ses fesses.  
\- Martin.. s’il te plaît...pas ici.  
\- Personne ne voit ce qu’on fait sous l’eau, tu sais…  
\- Je m’en doute mais…- Martin suçotait le lobe de son oreille - je préfère pas..  
\- Juste un doigt chéri...  
Yann essaya de contrôler son anxiété. Il repoussa doucement mais fermement la main de Martin.  
\- Non Martin.  
Le concerné desserra son étreinte et fronça les sourcils.  
\- Pourquoi tu es coincé comme ça ?  
_Quoi ?_  
\- Pardon ? Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir envie de me donner en spectacle !  
\- En spectacle ? Je te l’ai dit : personne ne peut savoir ce qu’on fait.  
\- Peut-être mais moi, j’ai pas envie. Comme ça, ici …  
Sur ces mots, Yann plongea et retourna vers la plage, laissant Martin frustré derrière lui. 

Le cœur serré, Yann accéléra le pas sur le chemin qui le menait à la villa. Les choses ne se passaient vraiment pas comme il l’avait imaginé. 

Yann rentra dans la maison par la verrière ouverte, en prenant garde ne pas mettre du sable partout, quand un bruit le fit sursauter.  
\- Bonjour.  
Une jeune femme, qui semblait faire partie des locataires de la maison, lui souriait. Il répondit sur un ton qu’il espérait aimable.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Je vous ai vu arriver tout à l’heure.. vous êtes Yann Barthès c’est ça ?  
Yann se crispa ; il aurait préféré être ailleurs. Il répondit mi-moqueur, mi-inquiet :  
\- Ça dépend, c’est pourquoi ?  
La jeune femme se mit à rire.  
\- Okay je comprends. - Elle lui tendit la main - moi c’est Agnès. Je suis la copine d’une copine d’Hugo.  
Yann lui rendit son salut.  
\- Bonjour Agnès.  
\- Salut Agnès  
Yann sursauta. Martin était arrivé derrière lui sans bruit.  
\- Oh salut Martin...  
Yann observa alors avec étonnement le changement d’attitude de la jeune femme. Lorsque Martin posa une main sur son bras et lui fit la bise - _à lui, elle fait la bise, à moi, elle tend la main ?_ \- elle répondit de la même manière laissant sa main glisser le long du bras. Sa voix avait baissé d’une octave et elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.  
\- Je t’ai vu surfer tout à l’heure : pas mal… il faudra que tu me montres...  
Le tout suivi d’une œillade aguicheuse.  
Martin eut un rire gêné.

Yann n’en revenait pas.  
Pour elle, comme pour Martin d’ailleurs, il semblait être devenu invisible. 

Yann essaya de croiser le regard de Martin mais celui-ci l’évitait et continuait sa conversation avec Agnès.  
Il disparut dans sa chambre. 

***

Yann s’assit sur le lit et essaya d’avoir une vue claire de la situation. L’attitude de Martin le déstabilisait. Il était peut-être coincé mais Martin ne devait pas le forcer !  
La tête dans les mains, il se demanda pour la énième fois ce qu’il faisait ici. 

La porte qui s’ouvrit le fit sursauter.  
Martin entra et, le voyant prostré, sembla prêt à dire quelque chose.  
\- Martin...  
Le brun se dirigea vers la salle de bains sans un mot.  
Yann sentit l’énervement monter.  
\- Martin !  
Le bruit de la douche couvrit sa voix. 

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Yann rentra dans la salle de bains. Martin lui tournait le dos. Il admira ses fesses rondes et fermes, ses jambes musclées, sa peau bronzée...  
Il vit le plug sur une étagère à côté de lui.  
_Je te préfère sans rien, mon chéri._

Il essaya d’une voix douce.  
\- Martin ..?  
L’interpellé coupa l’eau mais ne se retourna pas.  
Yann se glissa derrière lui dans la douche et posa les mains sur ses hanches.  
\- Chéri, je suis désolé - Yann avala la boule dans sa gorge - je ne suis pas très à l’aise...  
\- Non.  
_Quoi « non »?_  
Martin soupira.  
\- C’est moi qui suis désolé. Je.. je suis allé un peu loin tout à l’heure. Je n’aurais pas dû.  
En guise de réponse, Yann appliqua plusieurs baisers sur la peau mouillée de son cou et ses épaules. Savoir que Martin regrettait son attitude lui suffisait. Il ne chercha pas plus loin. 

Collé contre son amant, il sentait le désir monter.  
\- Maintenant qu’on est entre nous - ses mains descendirent vers l’entrejambe du jeune homme - veux-tu que je vérifie... si tu es bien détendu…?  
Martin eut un léger rire et pencha la tête en arrière.  
\- Hmmmm.. oui c’est une idée...  
Yann caressa la verge de son amant tout en se frottant contre lui. Un délice…  
\- Mais à une condition…  
_Une condition ?_  
Yann vit Martin saisir le plug à côté de lui et se retourner pour lui faire face.  
\- Tu le mets ? 

_Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas faire les choses simplement ?_  
Yann ravala les mots qui lui venaient à la bouche.  
Martin le prit par la taille et l’embrassa doucement.  
\- Chéri, tu vas voir, je suis sûr que ça va amplifier ton orgasme...  
_Je m’en fous !_

Yann se dit qu’il devait faire un effort. Pour Martin. Juste pour lui. 

\- Okay.  
Ils allèrent sur le lit. Martin les allongea sur le côté et remonta la cuisse de Yann vers lui. Il plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Yann et entreprit de lui caresser les fesses.  
\- Je te le mets ou tu préfères le faire seul ?  
\- Fais-le s’il te plaît.  
Martin resserra son étreinte.  
\- J’espérais que tu dirais ça…  
Martin accéda alors au tube de gel, enduisit ses doigts puis bascula sur le dos, Yann sur lui. Il tenait Yann dans ses bras, lui caressait le dos et les fesses sans le lâcher une seconde. Yann commença se détendre.

\- Kiss me.  
Yann se jeta dans ce baiser, cherchant à se concentrer sur cette sensation plutôt que sur celle entre ses jambes.  
\- Mon chéri, tu es trop bon, trop délicieux..  
Yann sentit Martin l’ouvrir de ses doigts experts. Il frissonna lorsqu’il eut la sensation du silicone contre sa peau. L’objet rentra aisément. 

Ce n’était pas désagréable en soi. Son sexe reprit de la vigueur.  
\- Rien que le fait de savoir ce truc à l’intérieur de toi… ça me fait… beaucoup d’effet...  
La voix de Martin était tendue. Yann regarda entre eux : le gland empourpré de sa verge coulait déjà. Il le prit en mains et le caressa doucement.  
\- Tu es prêt ?  
Pour toute réponse, Martin souleva ses jambes et s’offrit aux yeux de Yann.  
\- Vas-y.  
Yann s’allongea sur lui et tout en l’embrassant, dirigea son sexe à l’endroit adéquat.  
_Oh._  
Il avait presque oublié combien c’était bon. Martin était si serré …

Yann reprit sa respiration quelques instants tout en laissant à Martin le temps de s’ajuster.  
Mais celui-ci murmura d’une voix rauque :  
\- Vas-y Yanis, baise-moi.  
Yann baissa la tête, s’accrocha aux épaules de Martin et ondula en rythme avec lui.  
-Aaaah putain Yann… Oui… oui..  
Yann enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant et accéléra ses coups de reins ; il ne pouvait pas...se retenir... il fallait ... il fallait… qu’il rentre aussi loin que possible... Les râles de Martin l’excitaient encore plus… son corps chaud sous lui, ses bras autour de lui, son odeur unique…  
Martin avait pris son propre sexe en main et se masturbait sans retenue.  
\- Yann ...hmmmm...vas-y...aaaaaaaah….  
Martin se répandit en longs jets de sperme sur son ventre, son cou, jusqu’à son menton. 

Yann ne se contenait plus : de voir et d’entendre Martin jouir, de sentir le plug lui caresser la prostate, tout cela l’entraîna sur les pentes de l’orgasme beaucoup plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.  
Plus fort aussi. Il s’entendit gémir lorsque le plaisir le prit.  
_Martin…_

***

Martin l’avait supplié de porter le plug le soir même, lors du dîner. Il avait dû négocier âprement pour ne pas le faire.

***

**Aujourd’hui**

Yann ne savait pas pourquoi c’était ce moment-là qui lui revenait en mémoire. L’été dernier. Le plug. Il sourit tristement : il aurait peut-être réagi différemment aujourd’hui. 

Ce qui lui faisait mal au ventre (et au cœur), c’était ces moments difficiles au cours desquels il avait dû se faire violence pour accepter ce que voulait Martin, cette impression qu’il avait eue d’être le seul à faire des efforts... 

La docilité avec laquelle il avait acquiescé à presque toutes les demandes de Martin, depuis le début de leur relation. 

La facilité avec laquelle il oubliait son attitude désinvolte ou impérieuse.

Mais est-ce que ce n’était pas ça l’amour ? faire des efforts, des compromis pour l’autre ? Laisser de côté certaines choses pour garder l’autre ?

Il se rappelait également leur “Je t’aime” qui étaient arrivés tard, juste avant le départ de Martin pour les Etats-Unis, leurs échanges enfiévrés de SMS pendant son absence, leurs conversations nocturnes au téléphone tournant souvent au “phone sex”... beaucoup de choses tournaient autour du sexe avec Martin mais lui, le plus âgé, il aimait ça, n’est-ce pas ?  
Et le retour de Martin après ces trois mois d’absence, leur nuit d’amour incroyable...

Mais il se rappelait aussi le secret. Le secret dans lequel il voulait maintenir leur relation, ce secret qu’il avait imposé à Martin et que celui-ci avait accepté sans contester, parce qu’il ne voulait pas qu’on sache, parce que c’était plus pratique, plus simple pour éviter des situations délicates vis-à-vis de la presse, des autres membres de l’équipe, même si tout le monde savait selon Martin… 

Faire toujours semblant, comme si...

S’il avait eu le courage….  
S’il était honnête avec lui-même...

Il se devait d’être honnête avec la personne qui allait arriver.

***

Martin monta directement à l’appartement.  
Au ton de Yann, il se doutait que quelque chose n’allait pas, mais il n’avait pas pu approfondir, Yann ayant raccroché tout de suite.

La porte n’était pas fermée à clef. Il entra.  
\- Yann..?  
Personne dans l’entrée, personne dans le salon ni dans la chambre.  
Martin entendit l’eau couler dans la salle de bains. Il s’approcha.  
\- Yann ?  
\- Entre.  
Martin poussa la porte de la salle de bains. 

Vêtu d’une simple serviette autour de la taille, Yann était devant son miroir en train de se raser. Martin ne put s’empêcher de porter un regard appréciateur sur ce qu’il voyait mais il ne s’attarda pas.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Ça va ?  
\- Très bien.  
Tout dans le visage de Yann disait le contraire : ses yeux rougis, ses traits tirés… Martin fronça les sourcils.  
\- Non, ça n’a pas l’air. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Yann.  
L’intéressé passa devant lui pour aller dans la chambre.  
\- Déshabille-toi.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu ne vas pas rester avec ton blouson. Il fait chaud ici.  
Martin obéit, jetant des regards suspicieux à son ex-amant.  
Il le suivit dans la chambre et tomba en arrêt devant les fesses de Yann alors que celui-ci cherchait de quoi s’habiller.  
_A quoi tu joues Yann ? Tu veux me faire bander ou quoi ?_  
Martin détourna les yeux.  
\- Ton… Raphaël n’est pas là ?  
\- Non.  
Yann se retourna.  
\- On est séparés. Temporairement.  
_Pour faire simple._

\- Ah bon ?  
La gorge serrée, Martin ne trouva rien de mieux à dire.  
\- Ça avait l’air d’aller hier soir pourtant ..? - Il hésita - ce n’est pas de ma faute quand même ? Je sais pas ce qui m’a pris hier...  
Yann avait fini par trouver un boxer à se mettre et s’appuya contre le meuble derrière lui, les bras croisés.  
\- Si, c’est de ta faute.  
Yann avait dit ces mots en souriant mais son sourire paraissait faux et forcé à Martin.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Le fait que tu sois venu faire les cent pas devant chez moi... ça a déclenché une discussion entre nous.  
_Ah._  
\- Tu lui as parlé de... notre entrevue au bureau ?  
Yann eut un rire désabusé. Il décroisa les bras.  
\- Non même pas. Je n’ai pas eu besoin de ça.  
Martin s’approcha. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais n’en fit rien.  
Il se rapprocha encore et parla doucement :  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu lui as dit quoi ?  
Yann fixait un point sur le sol.  
_Honnêteté._  
\- Raphaël m’a demandé de... - Yann hésita et releva la tête - de choisir, d’examiner mes sentiments pour toi et pour lui.  
Martin n’était qu’à quelques centimètres de lui maintenant.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?  
\- Qu’il m’arrivait de penser à toi. 

Martin respirait plus fort. Il osa caresser le bras nu de Yann.  
\- C’est vrai ?  
Yann baissa les yeux vers la main posée sur son bras, puis releva la tête vers Martin sans rien dire.  
Martin se dit que c’était le bon moment.  
Il approcha son visage de celui de Yann et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

***

Raphaël regardait fixement son téléphone.  
Il avait un édito à écrire mais la seule chose qui lui importait pour l’instant était son téléphone, désespérément silencieux. Il n’osait imaginer ce que ça voulait dire.  
_Yann, appelle-moi, s’il te plaît._  
Il rejouait la scène dix fois, cent fois dans sa tête.  
Il n’aurait pas dû partir comme ça, dire ça, faire ça….  
Mais ça ne servait à rien de ressasser maintenant.  
Il fallait juste attendre. 

***

Yann ne le repoussa pas. Il s’accrocha même à son t-shirt et renforça le baiser. Il voulait que Martin l’embrasse.  
Il avait aussi le cœur en miettes mais ça, Martin n’avait pas besoin de le savoir. 

Martin se colla contre lui, l’enveloppant de ses bras, caressa son dos puis prenant son visage dans ses mains, murmura contre sa bouche :  
\- Je suis là, chéri.  
Yann eut quelques secondes de trouble.  
Le visage dans le cou de Martin, dans son odeur si familière, Yann avait désespérément envie de parler... et de savoir.  
\- Martin …  
\- Oui ?  
\- Qu’est-ce tu veux de moi ?  
Martin se recula légèrement.  
\- Qu’est-ce que je veux…  
\- Oui. À m'embrasser de force au bureau, à faire les cent pas devant chez moi, à me jeter des regards meurtris toute la journée… qu’est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Qu’on se remette ensemble ?  
Sa voix en était presque suppliante, il se serait claqué. Il se reprit :  
\- Ton break est fini ? Tu as... testé ce que tu voulais tester ?  
Martin s’était écarté de lui et Yann vit ses poings serrés.  
\- Oui. Et je me suis aperçu d’un truc.  
Yann détourna le regard.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Que c’est toi qui comptais. 

Yann soupira.  
\- Tu es sûr que ce n’est pas parce que je suis avec quelqu’un d’autre ?  
Martin pinça les lèvres.  
\- Tu me crois incapable de sentiments, juste bon à détruire les gens, c’est ça ?  
Yann regarda Martin dans les yeux. Il y vit de la colère teintée de désespoir.  
\- Non chéri. Pardon d’avoir dit ça mais tu as voulu faire un break… Je n’ai même pas entendu tes explications d’ailleurs - il eut un sourire triste - Es-tu capable de me les donner maintenant ?  
\- J’ai fait une erreur Yann, je te l’ai dit.  
\- Tu pensais avoir trouvé la femme de ta vie, c’est ça ?  
\- Non je… - Martin ferma les yeux et soupira - je ne dirais pas la femme de ma vie ; c’est juste que je pensais que ce que j’avais avec Louise était...particulier.  
\- Plus particulier que ce que nous avions ?  
\- Oui.  
Yann prit le temps d’encaisser sa réponse.  
\- Je te demande pardon.  
La voix de Martin était douce. Il s'était rapproché à nouveau et Yann sentait son souffle sur son épaule. Il aurait fallu qu’il mette un t-shirt...  
\- J’aurais dû rompre avec toi mais je ne pouvais pas… alors j’ai prétexté cette stupide histoire de break...  
\- Tu me gardais au chaud au cas où ça ne marcherait pas ?  
Martin lui caressa le bras avec le dos de sa main.  
\- C’est horrible quand tu dis ça…Ne dis pas ça.. Tu me manques trop Yann.  
Yann saisit sa main dans la sienne.  
\- Martin…- il avait envie d’embrasser cette main douce - ton initiative de rompre avec moi… je crois que ça m’a ouvert les yeux.  
Sans mot dire, Martin attendait la suite.  
\- Je suis désolé, Martin.  
Le jeune homme sentit un froid glacial l’envahir.

***

Raphaël arriva à la Maison de la Radio quelques minutes avant le début de l’émission ; il avait tellement traîné à rédiger son édito, qu’il en avait presque raté son rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec Ali et Natacha.

Ils étaient déjà autour de la table. Il entra dans le studio et salua Natacha d’un geste amical de la main.  
\- Bonjour Raphaël.  
Le bonjour d’Ali Baddou était comme toujours cordial et teinté d’affection. Il était le seul au courant de sa relation avec Yann.  
Au bonjour timide de Raphaël, il s’enquit :  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui très bien.  
Raphaël ne le regardait pas. Il posa son téléphone sur la table puis, hésitant, le remit dans sa poche.  
Ali plissa les yeux, nota la tenue un peu débraillée et la barbe négligée de l’essayiste mais s’abstint de tout commentaire.

 _« Bonjour à tous. Bienvenue dans le Grand Face-à-face de France Inter, comme tous les dimanches, rendez-vous avec Natacha Polony et Raphaël Glucksmann »_

***

Martin dégagea sa main de celle de Yann.  
\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?  
\- Ça veut dire… - Yann cherchait ses mots - Martin, tu es toujours aussi attirant, charmant à mes yeux mais... ce que j’ai avec Raphaël, c’est … différent.  
\- Tu ne le connais que depuis un mois ! Comment tu peux comparer ça à notre histoire ?!  
\- Martin, c’est toi qui as mis fin à notre histoire !  
Martin avait les poings serrés et le cœur qui menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine.  
\- Tu te fous de moi ?  
Yann fronça les sourcils.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu m’appelles.., tu me demandes, tu m’ordonnes en fait, de venir ici, tu te balades à poil devant moi et..  
\- Je suis chez moi !  
\- ...et tu me sors que l’autre - il n’arrivait même pas à le nommer - c’est « différent »!?  
\- Je t’ai appelé parce que j’avais besoin de te parler !  
Yann prit une profonde inspiration.  
\- Martin, même si j’apprécie ton... honnêteté - Yann buta sur le mot - d’avoir rompu avec moi le temps d’aller voir ailleurs, ne pense pas que j’allais rester à t’attendre. Il se trouve que...quelqu’un d’autre s’est montré intéressé par moi et…et il se trouve que moi aussi...

En prononçant ces mots, Yann se rendit compte de plusieurs choses.  
Ce n’était pas Martin dont il avait envie en cet instant.  
Ce n’était pas Martin dont il souhaitait la présence à ses côtés.  
Ce n’était pas la voix de Martin qu’il avait envie d’entendre.  
Ce n’était pas les bras de Martin qu’il voulait autour de lui.  
Comme avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

***

Raphaël avait du mal à se concentrer sur l’invité du jour. Il ne cessait de penser à ce que Yann pouvait être en train de faire en cet instant. 

Peut-être est-il en train de s’expliquer avec Martin ?  
_Ou peut-être sont-ils en train de …._  
Son cœur tombait en permanence au fonds d’un puits.  
Cette image avait quelque chose de romantique mais quand on le vivait...

Raphaël voulait arrêter de penser. Arrêter de penser que c’était peut-être fini entre lui et Yann. 

Quand ils étaient revenus de l’opéra, collés l’un à l’autre dans le taxi, Raphaël avait eu envie. Envie de dire ces trois petits mots qui changeaient tout.  
Mais quand Yann avait saisi son téléphone pour regarder ses messages, son envie s’était recroquevillée au fond de lui.  
Yann n’avait rien dit mais l’identité de l’expéditeur lui avait semblé évidente.  
Il ne l’avait pas interrogé.

Ils avaient repris leurs étreintes et passé le voyage à s’embrasser, se caresser, excités par l'idée de ce qui les attendait plus tard dans la nuit. 

***

Atterré, Martin regardait Yann.  
\- C’est comme ça que tu vois les choses alors ? Tu me jettes définitivement ?  
Yann mouilla ses lèvres sèches.  
\- Je ne répéterai pas que c’est toi qui a pris le premier l’initiative. Cela m’a permis de réfléchir….- Il se reprit - Ton absence m’a permis de réfléchir et de voir que notre relation n’était pas... équilibrée.  
\- Quoi ? comment ça ?  
\- As-tu réfléchi à notre relation Martin ? La trouvais-tu parfaite ?  
\- Non ! Quand tu nous forçais à nous cacher tout le temps ! Ce n’est pas ce que j’aurais voulu !  
Martin savait que cette pique était injuste mais il s’en foutait. Il reprit :  
\- Et donc ? Qu’est-ce qui faisait que notre relation était insupportable ?  
\- Arrête. Elle n’était pas insupportable. C’est juste que… j'ai souvent eu l'impression… d’offrir plus, de partager plus, de faire des compromis plus souvent que toi…

Yann parlait sans animosité, comme si un voile s’était levé sur son esprit embrouillé.  
\- J’ai vécu des moments magnifiques avec toi Martin mais j’ai réfléchi à notre relation et je n’y ai pas trouvé ce que je voulais.  
\- C’est à dire ??  
Yann le regarda et essaya de lui faire comprendre ce qu’il voulait par ce message silencieux.  
\- Pardonne-moi Martin de te faire du mal.  
Un ange passa, désespéré.  
\- Ton attitude au bureau la dernière fois est révélatrice de ce que je ne veux pas ; je ne suis pas ta chose, chéri.

Martin avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Il sentit l'émotion lui étreindre la gorge.  
\- Je sais que tu n’es pas ma chose, Yann...  
Il fixait son - désormais définitif ? - ex-amant, incapable de rajouter un mot.

Pour se donner une contenance, Yann se saisit d’un t-shirt qu’il passa rapidement.

\- Je paye cher mon erreur donc.  
Le ton était devenu froid.  
Yann leva les yeux vers lui. Que pouvait-il rajouter à ça ?

\- Bien, je vais te laisser, je te souhaite bien du courage avec ton nouveau mec ; j’espère…  
Les mots venimeux étaient sur le bout de sa langue mais il ne les prononça pas. Il ne savait pas comment formuler son désespoir si ce n’est par la colère.

Il se dirigea vers le seuil de la chambre mais se retourna avant de le franchir.  
\- Tu ne nous laisses même pas une deuxième chance, alors ?

Yann le regarda. Son amant de toujours, en colère, presque beau dans sa colère. Il savait qu’il lui faisait du mal en cet instant mais il savait que Martin reprendrait le dessus.  
Il murmura :  
\- Je voudrais laisser une chance à ma relation avec Raphaël. 

Martin partit sans se retourner.

***

Une fois en bas de l’immeuble, Martin reprit sa respiration et essaya de calmer le tremblement de ses mains.  
Pour ça, il assena un coup de poing dans le mur.  
\- Putain de bordel de merde !!!  
Il se fit mal.  
Il ne savait pas à qui il en voulait le plus : à Yann ? à lui ? à Raphaël ?  
Il s’accroupit dans le hall de l’immeuble et ne pensa à rien.

Après de longues minutes, les yeux rougis par les larmes, il se saisit de son téléphone et resta à le fixer pendant quelques secondes. Qui appeler ? Qui pourrait lui faire oublier sa douleur, sa rage, sa peine ?  
Hugo ? Vincent ? Non, sûrement pas. Pas cette fois.  
Louise ? Non.

Guillaume ?

***

  


_“Natacha, Raphaël, je vous dis à Dimanche prochain.  
A suivre Zoé Varier et sa Journée Particulière” _

Raphaël avait, au fur et à mesure de l’émission, oublié ses soucis. La discussion avec l’invité du jour avait été passionnante (Qu'est-ce que la politique ?) mais lorsque les derniers mots d’Ali retentirent, toute son angoisse lui retomba dessus.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et, étourdi, eut du mal à lire le message qui s’affichait sur son écran.  
Pourtant, ledit message était très court.  
Un message de Yann.  
[Je t’aime.]

***


End file.
